


Sweet Rain

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="pureklaination.tumblr.com">pureklaination</a> requested “domestic!kink. a saturday morning spent in bed, trading kisses”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pureklaination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/gifts).



"No," Blaine groans, rolling over and pawing Kurt's pajama-clad legs all the way across the bed. "No, no, no, come on--"

"We said we'd try that new jogging path this weekend," Kurt shoots back, frowning.

Of course, they'd said that. But it's drizzly and gray outside and there isn't anything that Blaine wants more than to roll over into Kurt's warm body and let his mind drift. 

He rolls over onto his stomach, watching Kurt stand up. For the most part, the designer label silk pajamas have gone the way of organic groceries--they're both college students and anything else would just be impractical. 

There's just something about Kurt in loose sweatpants and one of Blaine's t-shirts riding up the small of his back that makes Blaine want to rip it off with his teeth.

He smiles, tugging Kurt's wrist until Kurt sits on the edge of the bed. He knows that Kurt is watching the window with a hesitant frown, noticing the weather just as he had minutes earlier.

"We could always do that tomorrow," Blaine begins, tracing gentle patterns across the strip of skin that's peeking out from between the t-shirt Kurt is wearing and the waistband of his sweatpants. Goosebumps spring up in the wake of his fingers. "We can finish off the raspberries and the orange banana juice and you can work on that design--"

Kurt smiles, and Blaine knows that he's won this round.

It's lovely to do these simple things, to know that every word doesn't have to be an apology or an exercise in earning back Kurt's trust; lovely to not feel guilt as well as vague resentment for all those months when Kurt had ignored his phone calls and left him behind, as well. It's lovely to feel the wounds closed over, healing if not healed completely.

Kurt settles with his iPad and Blaine feeds the almost too ripe berries into his mouth, and they exchange tart, red kisses while the iPad goes ignored on Kurt's thigh. Blaine takes the time to explore Kurt's beautiful mouth; worshiping first the lower, then upper lip, tracing the seam with his tongue, cupping Kurt's jaw to tilt it this way and that to kiss from different angles. He breathes warm and slow across Kurt's skin, listening to Kurt's lungs begin to work faster.

The juice is messier but Blaine still manages to work it past Kurt's lips with his mouth, and soon Kurt is all sweetness and breath, taking the food and drink and kisses and ravenously returning them. The iPad slides onto the sheets and Blaine slings a leg around Kurt's hip, pushing one hand underneath his t-shirt.

"You taste so good," Blaine sighs, licking fruity notes from the inside of Kurt's cheeks.

"Cheater," Kurt breathes as Blaine noses against his throat.

"You can't wear my clothes and expect anything less," Blaine groans, glancing down at where the t-shirt is stretched too tightly across Kurt's wide chest.

Misty, cold rain falls outside of the window, and all it does is drive them closer together.


End file.
